


William’s coming home

by 082703_cloudinthesky



Series: William’s life with Oliver [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family Drama, Gay William Clayton, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/082703_cloudinthesky/pseuds/082703_cloudinthesky
Summary: 2years after William decided to go live with his Grandparents, Oliver gets a call from his 15 year old son asking to come home.





	1. William is calling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of events that happened in Arrow the tv show.

2 years after William decided to live with his grandparents instead of Oliver and Felicity... Oliver and Felicity had just gotten home from a mission and they were about to order takeout when Oliver’s phone rang and he saw it was William calling him.

“William?” Oliver asked.  
“Dad, it’s me I’m sorry for calling so late did I wake you?” William replied.  
“ You’re my son it’s never too late for you to call me, and no you didn’t wake me Felicity and I just got home, what’s up?” Oliver asked.  
“I want to come home.” Replied William.  
“ that’s fine, we just have to talk to your grandparents, I’m sure we can have you moved out by this weekend or something.”  
“No dad, you don’t understand.” William said, his voice breaking.”  
“ William, what’s going on is something wrong?” Oliver asked with worry in his voice.  
“My grandparents said I have to leave tonight, they don’t want me here anymore. I have all my stuff packed, I just need someone to come get me."  
“ Okay Felicity and I are on our way.”  
“Okay dad, thanks I love you. Bye.”  
“ I love you, see you soon." 

The call ended and Felicity walked in the room.  
“ We are on our way where?” She asked.  
“ That was William he said his grandparents want him to leave and he needs us to get him from central city. He’s coming to live with us again.” Oliver replied.   
“ Not that I’m not happy to hear he’s coming home, but why did his Grandparents ask him to leave?”  
“ I dunno, he didn’t say, but he sounded anxious so we better get going if we want to make it to central city before sunrise.”   
“ Okay, let’s go!” Felicity insisted.

On the drive to central city Oliver was extremely worried about William, Felicity could feel the worry emitting from him. So, Felicity suggested they call William again to make sure he was alright.  
“Hey kiddo, you all right?” Oliver asked.  
“ yeah I’m fine, it’s just really cold outside.”  
“ You’re outside?"  
”Yeah dad, but I’m fine I promise.”  
“Whatever you say. “   
“ hey dad I gotta go, my phone's about to die.”   
“ Okay buddy I’ll see you soon I promise.”

The phone call ended and Oliver looked at Felicity.  
“ I don’t like him standing outside in the cold like this.”  
“ me neither, but we can’t really do much about it, he’s in central city and we are not."   
“ Yeah, but we do have a friend in Central City that loves to help.”   
“You think he’s awake?”   
“ I dunno but it’s worth a shot, I’m really worried about William.”  
“ Okay let’s give him a call.”

So, Oliver called Barry Allen and asked him if William could stay at his place until He and felicity got to Central City. Luckily Barry was still awake training with Nora and was happy to help his friend. So Barry and Nora Ran to The Clayton home and they say William sitting on one of his suitcases on the ground. He was curled up and Shivering. Then he looked up and saw the flash in his bright scarlet suit, like his knight in shining leather.

“ hey William, your dad asked me to come get you.” Barry said.   
“Thanks, but he didn’t have to do that I’m fine. I’m sure there are many people out there who need the flash at the moment.”  
“ actually we haven’t gotten any distress calls and I’m not here as the flash I’m here as a friend.” Barry replied.   
“ but you don’t even know me” William said.  
“ are you sure about that?” Barry asked as he took off his mask.   
“ Barry? I knew it. I mean I didn’t know for sure , but I theorized that you were the flash.”  
“ you are a smart kid.”  
“ I guess. But you do make a lot of puns about being the flash for someone who’s supposed to keep their identity secret.”   
“ I guess I have to work on that. Why don’t we just get going then."   
So Nora picked up William's suitcases and Barry picked up William and they ran to the West-Allen residence. About an hour later Oliver and Felicity showed up to take William home.  
“ thanks for doing this Barry I owe you.”  
“ it was my pleasure and I’m sure I can find someway for you to repay me. Have a safe drive home.”

The ride home was silent. Oliver and Felicity didn’t want to make William talk until they were home and William was in no rush to talk about what happened, so they sat quietly until Oliver got a phone call. He answered it and kept it on speaker phone.  
“ hello Mr. and Mrs. Clayton.”  
“ hello Oliver, we are sorry we had to bother you so late, but we could not have William live under our roof and behave in that manner.”  
“Okay I appreciate you calling me, we are gonna go talk to William now. Have a nice night.”  
The phone call ended. Oliver was really confused, William is a good kid was he misbehaving like when he got expelled from boarding school or were his Grandparents overreacting about something?  
William heard what his grandparents said about him and suddenly his eyes started to fill with tears. Why would they say that about him?

“ William we are really gonna need to talk about this when we get home.” Oliver stated.  
Felicity turned around to look at William and she could see the tears running down his face.  
“ William what’s wrong?” Felicity asked.  
“It’s nothing. I just... you can’t believe what my grandparents said, I didn’t do anything bad or misbehave or anything."  
“Okay. We believe you, but we don’t know what’s going on and leaving it up to our imagination is not the best thing. “ Oliver replied.  
“Okay I get that, I will tell you everything when we get home." William said.  
“ that’s good with me.” Oliver replied.   
So they traveled in silence until they got home.


	2. Why did William come home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William, Oliver and Felicity arrive at home after a long trip from Central City, Oliver and Felicity need answers and William needs to provide them but he’s not sure if he’s ready or if he has a choice.

After the silent drive home Oliver, Felicity, and William arrived at home. William sat his suitcases in his room. He was shocked to see nothing had changed except pictures of people he cared about had been added to the walls. He stared at them intently when Oliver walked in.   
“Hey kiddo, I hope you don’t mind I hung those pictures I just thought when you came back here you might like to have them.” Oliver said.  
“ I don’t mind, dad. I’m just surprised you left everything the same I kinda thought you packed this room up and turned it into storage or something.” William said.   
“ No I wanted you to have it in case you changed your mind.”   
“ I guess now we know it’s a good thing you did.”   
Felicity was eavesdropping and she walked in.   
“ speaking of you coming back, you want to tell us why you can’t live with your grandparents anymore?” Felicity asked.   
“ I’m guessing I don’t really have much of a choice.” William said.   
“ you’d be right about that.” Replied Oliver.   
So Oliver and Felicity sat on one couch facing the couch William was sitting on. Then William began to explain what happened in Central City.   
“So... I was at school a couple weeks ago when this guy that I’m sort of friends with asked me to tutor him in Algebra. I agreed.” So he came over and I tutored him. After about three days of me tutoring him he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and maybe go to the movies. I agreed.”   
Oliver and Felicity nodded while wondering in their minds where this story was gonna end up.   
“ Anyway, on Friday he drove me to the movies. Before we went in he said he had something important to tell me. He confessed that he had feelings for me, and I told him I felt the same way. We never actually went in to see the movie we just sat in the parking lot- “  
“ Oh?” Felicity asked thinking something juicy went down.   
“We sat in the parking lot and talked and then he drove me home. So we started dating I guess you could say and I continued to tutor him, but we kept our relationship on the down low so no one ever found out until...”  
“Until?” Oliver inquired realizing where this story might end up.   
“Until earlier today, I walked him outside to his car and kissed him goodbye after tutoring and my Grandparents saw us. They freaked out and told me that if that’s who I am I needed to pack my things and find somewhere else to live. And here we are.”   
“ I can’t believe this!” Oliver yelled angrily.   
“Dad I’m so sorry. I’m sure I can find a friend to live with if you don’t want me here.” William said worriedly.   
“ No William that’s not what I mean. I mean I can’t believe your grandparents they said they knew what was best for you and then they go and abandon you for being yourself they have failed my son!” Oliver yelled passionately.   
Felicity looked at Oliver “Oliver calm down, no matter how much we want to hurt those people we just need to focus on what’s important here. William I hope you know your father and I love you so much and there is nothing you can’t tell us. We will always be here for you. And I’m so so very sorry that your grandparents did this to you they are missing out on the best kid ever.”   
“ I love you Guys.” William said feeling so thankful for his father and Felicity.   
“ I love you son. But I think we all need some rest and tomorrow we can help you unpack.” Oliver said.   
They all said goodnight to each other and went to bed. They were all so tired and emotionally exhausted they forgot to eat dinner. But that didn’t matter because the love they had for each other was enough to get them through anything.


	3. But Everything Is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, and William make a trip to Central City to get William transferred to Star City High School. While they are there they run into someone from William's life there and William learns that sometimes when everything seems bad it actually turns out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I just finally figured out where I wanted this story to go. Also Mia Smoak doesn't exist in this fanfiction at least not yet. So, I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity and Oliver woke up the next morning and got out of bed. When they walked into their living room they saw their son lying there asleep on the couch. They both admired how adorable he was and tried to pretend he was still their little kiddo. Then, they decided to unpack his things in his room. They got to the last suitcase in when they opened it they discovered something. It was a picture of William and another boy kissing his cheek. At the bottom of the picture frame it said, " William Clayton and Elliott Prince".  
"Awwww." Felicity said, " they're so cute."  
" Uh huh." Oliver replied  
" What's the matter, you aren't a fan of young love?" Felicity asked.  
" It's not that. I'm not a fan of my son growing up and dating someone we don't even know." Oliver replied.  
"I'm already ahead of you on that." Felicity stated.  
"Background check?" Oliver asked.  
"Obviously, did you forget who we are, I've been thinking about running a background check on this kid since Will told us he had a boyfriend, I just didn't have anything to go off of until now." Felicity replied.  
" That's a relief. I thought I was the only one thinking about checking this kids past." Oliver stated.  
Oliver kissed Felicity and then they put the picture frame on Will's nightstand and continued to finish unpacking his room. Then, they heard footsteps coming towards them. William had woken up and was coming to see what they were doing.  
"You unpacked my stuff for me?" William asked.  
" Yes, we did kiddo." Oliver replied.  
" You didn't have to do that. I would've done it."  
" We know that, we just wanted to help you. And we saw that picture of you and that guy Elliott?" Oliver inquired.  
" Yeah his name is Elliott." William replied.  
" You two look so adorable together!" Felicity exclaimed.  
" Uh huh. So, are we gonna have some breakfast?" William asked as an obvious attempt to change the subject.  
"Yeah i was just about to start cooking it. You wanna help? Said Oliver.  
" Sure." William replied.

Then the three of them went into the kitchen to cook and eat breakfast.  
The three of them finished eating after a while.

"Hey William we are gonna have to go to Central City High today because you have to turn in all of your textbooks and get your credits transferred to Star City High." Oliver stated.  
"Okay, so I get to come with you right?" William asked.  
"Yeah, of course. Also they need you to get your stuff from your locker." Oliver replied.  
" Great, what are we waiting for?" William asked enthusiastically.  
So, they all got dressed and ready to go to central city.They got in the car and started driving there. William had his headphones on with the music turned up loud so he could't hear Oliver and Felicty talking about him.

"Did you notice how excited he got when we told him we had to go to his old high school?" Felicity asked.  
"Yeah, I thought I was the only one. What do you think that was about?" Oliver asked.  
"Maybe he is hoping he sees Elliott while we are there." Felicity stated.  
"Now I'm kind of excited, I might get to meet the boy that has stolen my son's heart." Oliver said.  
"You just want to meet him so you can scare the pants off of him." Felicity joked.  
"Not true, I just want him to know what is gonna happen if he breaks my son's heart." Oliver replied.  
"You're cute when you're overprotective." Felicity said in a flirty manner.

Their conversation ended at this point because William had taken off his headphones. Then he started up a conversation with his parents.

"I have something I need to tell you." William said.  
"Okay?" Oliver inquired.  
"So, do you remember when I told you that I started tutoring Elliott two weeks ago and then we started dating?" William asked.  
"Yeah we do remember that." Felicity replied.  
"Well, I lied. We actually started dating two months ago." William said.  
"Okay, I'm not really mad. That's not a huge thing to lie about, but why did you lie?" Oliver asked.  
"I did't want you to be hurt that I was dating someone for two months and didn't tell you. I couldn't tell you i was dating Elliott because I couldn't take the risk that my grandparents might find out" William said.  
"Okay. I understand, but you need to understand something. You don't need to protect us, we are your parents we are supposed to protect you." Oliver said.  
"I know, I know, but i thought I hurt you enough when I decided to go live with my grandparents, I didn't want to add more to the list." William explained.  
" Guess what buddy. We aren't keeping a list. No matter what you do to us we will always forgive you and love you because you are our son and you are the most important thing to me."Oliver said.  
"I really do love you both so much." William said.

After a few minutes they had arrived at Central City high school. Oliver and Felicity went to the guidance office while William went to clean out his locker and turn in his textbooks. Then, he went to the guidance office with his parents. They were waiting to meet with one of the guidance counselors to fill out the transfer paperwork. Then, a student with a black eye walked in. The boy looked very familiar to Oliver and Felicity. They thought it was Elliott, but they couldn't tell because in William's photo they could barely see his face.Then, the boy told the lady behind the desk that he needed to speak to a counselor about transferring schools. Hearing that voice grabbed William's attention he would know that voice anywhere.  
"Elliott?" William asked excitedly.  
"Oh my God, William!" Elliott replied. 

Then, they ran into each other's arms and hugged eachother for a minute. Then, they remembered they were in the middle of a guidance office and for a second they didn't care, but then they let go and went to sit in the waiting area with Oliver and Felicity. They all got called back to different guidance counselors to fill out the transfer paperwork when they got done they went outside to the parking lot.  
"Hi, Elliott I'm Oliver Queen and this is my Wife Felicity. It's very nice to meet you." Oliver said.  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Queen, I'm Williams... Boyfriend. It's nice to meet you too. Elliott said and he couldn't help but smile when calling himself William's boyfriend.  
"Yeah, we know that. So, what happened to your eye if you don't mind me asking?" Felicity asked.  
"Felicity." William scolded.  
"It's okay, Well earlier today at school some kids were talking crap about someone that I love so i put them in their place and we got into a fight. Also, My step-mom and my dad made a deal with my mom that if i got into a fight I would have to move to Star City and live with my mom. That's why I was in the guidance office doing the transfer paperwork." Elliott replied.  
"You're moving to Star City?" William asked enthusiastically.  
"Yep." Elliott replied.  
"You know Elliott, I find it very admirable that you stood up for someone you love and took a black eye for it. And I'm sorry your parents are making you move away." Oliver stated.  
"I'm not. Now, I get to live in the same city as my adorable boyfriend." Elliott replied.  
Oliver, Felicity, and William all smiled at his remark. William started blushing so much. Then, Oliver and Felicity walked to their car and left William to talk alone with Elliott while they waited on him.

"So we are gonna both be living in Star City soon." Elliott stated.  
" I know I'm so excited. So, who is that person that you love that you took a black eye for?" William asked.  
"Oh you know, just some really hot, really smart guy named William." Elliott answered.  
"You love me?"  
"Definitely." Elliott replied as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.  
"I didnt think it was gonna be okay." William confessed to his boyfriend.  
"But Everything is okay." Elliott reassured him.  
In that moment everyone was happy... Oliver and Felicity got their son back, and William and Elliott's relationship was stronger than ever.


	4. Team Arrow Movie Night (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that William is home Oliver and Felicity want to throw a welcome home party for him. However, William is not a big fan of parties and doesn’t like being the center of attention. To rectify the situation Oliver and Felicity decide to turn it into a dinner and movie hangout and invite team arrow along with Zoe and Elliott.

   After seeing Elliott at Central City High School Oliver, Felicity, and William got in the car and headed back to Star City while Elliott went home to pack his things. The Queen’s arrived in Star City and went to the high school to enroll William. After that they went back to their apartment and they all sat in their living room. 

    “So William, Felicity and I were thinking about throwing you a welcome home party,” Oliver stated.

”Umm...” William stammered. 

“So what do ya think, bad idea? I just thought maybe this could be a way for you to see team arrow again all at once.” Felicity said. 

“Well, parties aren’t really my thing.” William replied. 

“Okay, but we aren’t gonna invite that many people. Just team arrow and anyone else you wanted to invite,” Oliver added. 

“Yeah, we don’t even have to call it a party, more like a dinner.” Felicty stated. 

“Okay, but I don’t really want to be the center of attention. I would love to have team arrow over though, just don’t make it about me.” Said William. 

“Alright, what if we make it a movie thing, that way everyone will be focused on the movie?” Felicity suggested. 

“Okay that works for me.”William replied. 

“It’s all set then. Anyone you want us to invite?” Oliver asked. 

“Ummm... Zoe is coming right?

” Yeah Rene too,” Felicity replied. 

“Great. Also could I maybe invite...” William started to ask. 

“Elliott?” Oliver and Felicity asked in Unison. 

“Ummm... yeah if you guys don’t mind.” William replied. 

“It’s no issue for us and I don’t think the team would mind.” Oliver stated. 

“Let’s get throwing this party... err... I mean dinner and movie.” Felicity said. 

So Oliver started cooking  wow Felicity and William looked for a movie to watch. After minutes of deliberation they settled on Central intelligence. Then, they waited for their guests to arrive. John arrived first, then Curtis and Nick Anastas, then Dinah and finally Rene and Zoe. They walked through the door and Zoe was shocked when she saw William standing there. She ran and hugged him. 

“William. Oh my God I can’t believe you’re really back. Is it for good?” Zoe asked. 

“It’s for good. It’s so good to see you. I missed you so much.” William replied. 

They stayed hugging for a few seconds while Rene looked uncomfortable at the sight. 

“Okay I think you’ve hugged for long enough.” Rene said.  

As they separated from their hug Zoe replied, ”relax dad. William and I are just  friends.l” 

“Yeah, I love Zoe m, but I’m taken.” William replied. 

“Okay you are just friends I got it.” Rene stated. 

Then, there was a knock at the door Oliver answered it. 

“Hey Elliott, thanks for coming. William will be glad to see you, come on in.”

”Thanks Mr. Queen. It is good to see you again.”

Elliott entered the apartment and went straight to William who was talking to Zoe. 

“Hey you.”

William turned around shocked. 

“What? You came? I thought you said you had to unpack.” 

“My mom said I could do it later and I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Okay. This is my best friend Zoe, Zoe this is Elliott.”

”Nice to meet you Elliott. William told me a lot about you.”

”You too.” Elliott replied. 

Then, Elliott approached the group of heroes sitting on the couch and introduced himself.

“Hi everyone, I’m Elliott.”

“ Hey man, I’m Curtis.”

”I’m John, but I also go by dig.”

”I’m Dinah.”

”I’m Rene, Zoe’s dad.”

“I’m Nick. I work for Dinah at the SCPD and I’m married to Curtis.”

“So Elliott, how do you know the Queen Family?” John asked. 

“Umm... it is kind of a long story. I’ll let William tell you.” Elliott said directing his glance at William. 

William was caught off guard because he was mid conversation with Zoe when he heard his name. 

“Huh?” William asked. 

“John asked how I know your family and I thought it should be go to you to decide what you want to tell them.” 

“What, did you guys go to the same school or something?” Rene inquires. 

“Or something. I mean we did go to Central City High School together, but he knows Dad and Felicity because he is my... boyfriend.” William explains. 

“So Will, you and Zoe ARE just friends?” Rene asked. 

“Correct.” William replied. 

“They better be just friends.” Elliott joked. 

“We are best friends. I’m gay and in a relationship.” William said. 

“Me too.” Elliott said smiling.”So, how do all of you know the Queen family?” 

“William didn’t tell you?” Zoe asked. 

“Let’s let Oliver be the one to tell you.” Dinah stated. 

“Dinner is ready.” They heard Felicity shout from the kitchen. 

Everyone went to the table and sat down to eat. 

 

 


	5. Team Arrow Movie Night (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of team arrow movie night. In this one they explain to Elliott about team arrow.

   A few minutes after they sit down to eat dinner, Elliott strikes up a conversation. 

“So, Mr. Queen I was just wondering, How do you all know each other?” 

“Oh, um... we all sort of work together.” Oliver answered. 

“Really? What do you do?” Elliott asked. 

“Well Elliott, I’m the green arrow and they’re my team.” Oliver replied 

“Oh! That’s why you look so familiar! I thought it was just because of that picture of you William kept on his nightstand in Central City.” Elliott said. 

“You’ve seen a picture of me on William’s nightstand?” Oliver inquired. 

“Uhh... yeah, you and Felicity and Mrs. Clayton.” Elliott replied. 

“Actually there’s a picture of mom, not Mrs. Clayton. Mrs. Clayton is my grandmother.” William added. 

“Right.” Elliott said. 

“So, how’d you two get together?” Curtis asked. 

“He’s my math tutor. We had algebra 2 together and if I didn’t get help I was gonna get kicked off the baseball team. William saved my ass. This guy is a genius. I’m still not great at algebra, but I got to stay on the baseball team.” Elliott replied. 

“Oh my god.” William said as if he came to a sudden realization. He glanced at Elliott with a guilty look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Almost everyone at the table asked. 

William looked at Elliott, “I’m so sorry. You aren’t on the baseball team because of me. Baseball is everything to you. How ironic... you needed my help to stay on the team and I’m the one responsible for you not being on it now.”

”William, I’m pretty sure they have a baseball team at Star City High. Also it’s not your fault, I chose to beat up Josh and his pack of football morons.” 

“If you say so.” William retorted. 

“I think the story of how you two got together is adorable, William.” Felicity stayed. 

“So Elliott, you like to fight?” Diggle asked. 

“Um... usually I only do it to defend those that I love.” Elliott replied. 

“Maybe you should train with Oliver sometime.” Diggle laughed as he made the comment. 

“Bad idea.”  William said. 

“What?” Elliott asked. 

“William, What makes you say that?” Oliver asked. 

Zoe chimed in, “oh come on, William and I both heard the story about how you shot Roy when he was dating Thea and training with you.” 

“Oliver this food is delicious.” Dinah said changing the subject. 

“Thanks Dinah.” Oliver replied. 

Everyone finished their food, then went over to the living room. They all got comfortable on the couch while, Zoe, William, and Elliott lies on the floor on pillows and blankets. Then, they watched the Emerald Archer documentary. 

After it was over they said their goodbyes and left. 

“Hey, Elliott is your mom coming to get you.” Felicity asked. 

“No ma’am. I’m driving home. Have a good night.” 

“I’ll walk you out.” William said. 

 

 

 


	6. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next Friday after Team Arrow Movie Night and Elliott needs help catching up in Algebra.They have been at their new school for a week and William caught up really fast because he is super smart, so him and Elliott have plans to study together after school and go on a date afterwards. However their plans are wrecked when there is a team arrow emergency and Rene doesn't want Zoe home alone, so he drops her off at Oliver and Felicity's place with Elliott and William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I feel like I'm confusing people with the whole timeline thing, so i figured i would explain it. The current month is October. Elliott is a junior in high school and William is a sophomore. Also William and Elliott started dating in August. I hope that clears up any confusion, but if you have any questions about it feel free to ask.

Oliver is in the kitchen cooking dinner while Felicity and William are hanging out in the living room talking. Then Oliver takes a break from cooking to join in on the conversation.

"So William how'd your first week of school go?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah Kiddo, do you have any classes with Elliott?" Oliver asked.

"Um. The first week has been pretty good. I have every class with Elliott except he has weightlifting fifth period when I have Computer Programming." William replied.

"All but one class together. That's lucky." Oliver stated.

"Or maybe it was just because we transferred at the same time." William said.

"So has it been difficult catching up?" Felicity asked.

"No not for me I caught up pretty quick, but Elliott has been having a hard time with Algebra. I was wondering if he could come over tonight so I can help him catch up." William replied.

"Yeah, that is fine." Felicity said.

"The chili should be done in an hour or so if he wants to eat dinner over here." Oliver said.

"Okay I'll text him now." William said then texted Elliott to invite him over for dinner.

"Hey Kiddo I have a question about you and Elliott." William said.

"Umm... what's the question?" William started blushing.

"Wait Oliver... You don't think... Will are you two ya know having sex?" Felicity babbled.

"What?!" William and Oliver both asked in unison.

"Felicity that is not what I was going to ask, but while it's out there. Are you?" 

William's face was bright red,"No we aren't having sex, Dad." he replied.

"Okay, you are only fifteen, but if you ever have any questions or want to talk to us about it we are here." Felicity said.

"Okay I got it. Can we get back to what you originally wanted to ask?" William asked.

"I was going to ask what you meant last week when you said that Elliott training with me was a bad idea. Do you really think I would shoot him?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, Dad I don't think you would shoot him, I just don't want to scare him away or give him any ideas about becoming a vigilante. Not that I'm not proud of you being a vigilante or anything I just don't want Elliott to be one because I just think seventeen is too young to be a vigilante."

"Okay I understand that. Wait... Elliott is seventeen?" Oliver said.

"Uhh.. he's sixteen, but he turns seventeen in like five months. I thought you knew that; I figured you had a background check done on him already."

"We were planning on it, but we have been really busy. How do you have so many classes together if you're a grade level apart?"

"I'm took classes over the summer to get ahead, so now I'm in classes with people older than me."

"You're our little genius" Felicity said in a baby voice to annoy William.

"Yeah, Yeah." William said then there was a knock at the door. 

"Elliott Prince is at the door." Archer said.

Oliver opened the door and greeted Elliott. Then, Elliott went over to William and sat on the couch.

"Hey you. Ready to get your loser boyfriend caught up in algebra?" Elliott asked.

"You are not a loser. Transferring schools makes school more difficult and math is rough as it is." William said.

"Not for you." Elliott replied.

"Yeah, but Felicity tutored me and she is a genius so it comes naturally to me now." William said.

"I'm a very lucky guy to have a cute genius as my boyfriend."

"So, anyway you wanna move to the counter? Also my dad is making chili if you're hungry."

"Sounds good to me." Elliott said.

William and Elliott moved their study materials to the counter and William explained everything to him. Then they put the stuff away and they ate Oliver's chili. After they got done eating they moved to the couch to watch TV together. Felicity and Oliver stayed in the kitchen to work on Team arrow stuff. 

"Your parents look pretty busy over there." Elliott stated.

"Yeah, they are probably working on team arrow stuff. They work on that stuff from home sometimes." William said.

"Do you think they'd notice if we went to your room?"

"Yeah, we aren't doing that."

"Okay, well can we kiss right here on the couch?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, I doubt they'd notice." William said.

So, Elliott leaned over and held William's head with one hand and kissed him. William put his hand on the back of Elliott's head and kissed him back. Elliott then put his hand on William's hip and the kissing got more intense. Oliver and Felicity didn't notice, they were really invested in the team arrow work. Then, Oliver got a call from Dinah. Oliver and Felicity were needed at the bunker. Oliver hung up the phone and told Felicity and then he walked over to the couch to tell William when he saw them making out. Then, he coughed loudly to get their attention. They pulled apart and their faces turned completely red. 

Oliver laughed and looked a little uncomfortable,"Okay then. Felicity and I have to go to the bunker, but Rene is gonna bring Zoe over here because he doesn't want her home alone. Elliott, You are more than welcome to spend the night if you want. Just please don't do anything neither of you are ready for." Oliver said.

"Thanks. I just need to text mom and ask if it's okay with her." Elliott said.

"Okay, well we just need to wait for Rene to get here then we will be off." Oliver said.

"Rene and Zoe Ramirez are at the door." Archer announced.

"Hi guys." Zoe said.

"Zoe, I'll be here in the morning to get you alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah I got it Dad." Zoe said.

Rene then said, "I can't believe I'm letting my daughter spend the night with two guys without any supervision."

"It should make you feel better to know that I am gay." William said.

"Me too. You have nothing to worry about."

"You are?" William asked.

"Yeah I said that the other day. Did you think I was bi?" Elliott asked.

"I didn't want to assume anything." William said.

"I appreciate that, but I am one hundred percent gay. Also Mr. Ramirez, I am very protective over my friends so I will make sure all guys stay away from my friend Zoe here." Elliott stated.

"Hey!" Zoe shouted.

"Thank you. Anyway we should get going." Rene said.

Oliver, Felicity, and Rene left to go to the bunker. Zoe, William, and Elliott sat on the couch to watch a movie.


	7. The parents are out fighting crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, Rene, and the rest of Team Arrow are in the bunker fighting crime while Zoe, Elliott, and William are at the Queen residence. This is the first time William has had to be home without parental supervision since living with Oliver and Felicity, so they are being overprotective parents for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to comment them. I appreciate the support on this.

Zoe, William, and Elliott got comfortable on the couch and started a movie. The happy teenage couple tried to keep the affection to a minimum because they didn't want Zoe to feel like a third wheel. However, they were still young and in love, so they sat next to each other and held hands. Zoe sat on the other couch and got comfortable she didn't even notice the hand holding. Meanwhile back at the arrow bunker, Felicity was waiting on DNA analysis to tell the team the name of the suspect. While Felicity was waiting on the DNA the rest of the team worked on training. 

"What do you think the kids are up to?" Rene asked Oliver.

"Probably just watching a movie. Are you worried about them?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I don't like leaving Zoe without supervision." Rene replied.

"I know how you feel. I just got William back, I'm kinda terrified of losing him again." Oliver said.

"I feel the same with Zoe." Rene said.

"i just remembered our security system has cameras in the apartment that can see the kitchen and living room." Oliver stated. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out." Rene said.

"It's kind of invading their privacy, but we are just making sure they are safe so let's go check it out." Oliver said.

Oliver and Rene walked over to Felicity's computer station to ask her to pull up the apartment's security cameras when they saw that she was already watching them.

"Hey Felicity."

"Oliver! Don't sneak up on me like that." Felicity shouted.

"Whatcha looking at there?" Oliver asked.

"Okay you caught me. I'm watching the kids. I know, I know, I'm invading their privacy, but I just got so worried about them." Felicity replied.

"Yeah, we had the same idea." Rene confessed. 

"What are they up to?" Oliver asked.

"Looks like they're watching a movie." Felicity said.

"We can turn it off now." Rene said. 

So, Felicity turned off the footage and they went back to waiting for the DNA analysis.

Back at the Queen residence...

"Do you guys wanna watch another movie?" William asked. 

"I'm tired I kinda wanna go to bed." Zoe said. 

"You can take my bed if you want." William replied.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Love you bro." Zoe said.

"No Problem, Sweet Dreams, and I love you too bro." William replied.

Zoe then went to William's room to crash. Then William turned the TV off curled up next to Elliott. 

"Are you tired?" Elliott asked.

"Not really I just want to be close to you." 

"I'm not complaining. I like when you are close to me like this." Elliott replied.

"Good because I like it too. Are you tired?"

"No I could stay up for hours." Elliott replied.

"So, What do you wanna do since we can't go on that date we planned?" William asked.

"I dunno. I could stay like this for a while, but if there is something you want to do I'm down for it." 

"I'm good staying like this for a while too, but I do have an idea of something we can do." William said.

"Oh really? I think I might have the same idea."

Then Elliott leaned over and kissed William. William pulled back and said, "Yep, that was my idea." Then he leaned back in to kiss Elliott. The kissing became more passionate and William lied down while Elliott leaned over and they continued kissing. 

William pulled away smiling and said, "wait... What if Zoe can here us?" 

"I can hear her snoring, I think she is too busy sleeping to here us making out in here." Elliott said.

"Oh. I thought I heard something. Let's get back to what we were doing." William said. So they continued their heated make-out session. Elliott's hands wrapped around William's back and William's hands were wrapped around Elliott's hips. 

Back at the bunker.  
"Got it!" Felicity shouted.

"The DNA? Who's our suspect?" Oliver asked.

"The DNA got a match for a guy named Francis Doran, I'm sending you his location now." Felicity said.

"Okay. Don't forget to notify SCPD when we apprehend him." Diggle added.

"Suit up." Oliver said.

The heroes went out into the field and apprehended their suspect and turned him into the police. The suspect was working for a bigger evil, but they still had no leads so they didn't think they would find any in one night. After they apprehended their suspect they went to the bunker and Felicity puled up the footage of the interrogation room at the SCPD headquarters. The suspect wouldn't give up his boss and they got nothing from him, so Felicity worked on hacking his computer it wasn't gonna get done in one night. Oliver decided to call William to let him know they would be home soon.

"Hey William."

"Actually Mr. Queen it's me Elliott. William is asleep, so I answered his phone in case it was an emergency. Do I need to wake him up?"

"No it's fine. Thanks for picking up, I just wanted to let William know that Felicity and I will be home soon." 

"Okay, if he wakes up before you get here I will let him know."

"Thank you Elliott I appreciate it."

"No problem."

They hung up the phone and Elliott put William's phone down. William was asleep on top of him and Elliott was playing with his hair, wide awake. Team arrow left the bunker and Oliver and Felicity went on their way home. Archer announced their presence and William was still asleep. He was a super heavy sleeper and could sleep through anything. Elliott knew this because they had spent the night together two or three times in central city. Oliver, Felicity, and Rene entered the apartment and they didn't see Elliott and William on the couch. Elliott couldn't move because he didn't want to wake his adorable sleeping boyfriend. Oliver and Felicity started cleaning up the kitchen from where they had cooked dinner when they walked in while Rene sat at the counter. Zoe heard them come in and exited William's room.

"Hey you guys." Zoe said.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Rene asked.

"Yeah, William's mattress is so comfortable." Zoe replied 

"You slept in William's bed, Where did he sleep?" Felicity asked.

Zoe just pointed at the couch and they all looked over to see Elliott and William cuddled on the couch. Elliott just smiled awkwardly at them. 

"He can sleep through anything." Elliott said.

"Yeah, we can see that." Zoe replied.

"I didn't want to wake him up because he looked so adorable and peaceful." Elliott stated.

"It's fine, are you comfortable like that?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, actually I am. Except it's a little warm. I know something that could wake him up." Elliott replied.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Oh I think I know." Zoe said as she walked over and got a cup out of the cabinet and filled it up with water.Then, William jerked awake and fell off of the couch. 

"Ouch." William said.

Elliott got up from the couch to help William up, "I'm sorry babe, I tried to catch your fall."

"Wait, you told Zoe about how to wake me up?" William asked.

"Yeah he did, but only because he was getting sweaty with you on top of him.? Zoe laughed and replied.

"Will, why is the sound of water the only thing that can wake you up?" Rene asked.

"It's not the only thing that can wake me up, but it's because my grandparents used to pour water on me to wake me up so I guess my brain warned me before it would happen so the sound of water wakes me up." William replied.

"Oh. That makes sense, we should really get going Zoe." Rene said. So, Zoe and Rene left and went home. Elliott and William helped Oliver and Felicity clean up, and after a while Oliver and Elliott offered to clean it up so Will and Felicity could go ahead to sleep. While they were cleaning they got to talking.

"Elliott can I ask you a question? It's about William." Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Elliott replied.

"Do you think he is okay, ya know with all the stuff with his grandparents?"

"Actually, yeah I think he is better than okay. I think it did hurt him for his grandparents to do that to him, but he was miserable living with him. He was always having to hide stuff and he missed you and Felicity so much. I can't even describe how much he missed you. I think even though it was a crappy thing his grandparents did, it was a blessing because he really wanted to be here with you and Felicity." Elliott replied.

"Okay. I was just worried about him. It was really hard for him after his mom died and I wanted to make sure he wasn't feeling a loss like that again. Thank you for saying all that, and thanks for making him happy in Central City." Oliver said.

"No problem. I never told William this, but I needed him just as much as he needed me in Central City. Thanks for letting me spend the night. I will sleep on the couch if that would make you feel better."

"I'm guessing you two have slept in the same bed before, so it's fine. You can sleep in there with William."

"Yeah we had a few sleepovers at his grandparents house, but I feel like it is important for you to know that the most that has happened between us is making out and cuddling. I just made this really awkward I just want you to trust me because I love William and I don't want to do anything to screw that up."

"I appreciate that. I'm glad my son has someone like you in his life to love him. I love him and all I want is for him to be happy and you make him happy and for that I am grateful. I think we are done here with the cleaning, so if you want to go to bed you can. Also, if you need a shower the towels and stuff are under the sink and the bathroom is connected to William's room." 

"Thank you, goodnight Mr. Queen."

"Goodnight."

Elliott went to William's room and William was in the shower, so he just waited for him to get out. Oliver went to his and Felicity's room to get ready for bed.

"Hey Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and I'm so happy our son is home. I just really wish he still had Samantha, but it's good that he has you." Oliver said.

"I know. I wish he still had Samantha too. I love you both so much." Felicity replied.

"I think Elliott is really good for him. They seem to make each other really happy." Oliver stated.

"Yeah I agree he seems like a good kid. We should meet his mom sometime. Also, even though he seems like a nice kid I still think we should do that background check, just to be safe." Felicity said. 

"I agree. Also, I need a shower then I will be ready for bed. Wanna join me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I thought you'd never ask." Felicity replied.

Then, Oliver and Felicity got in the shower together and went to bed. William got out the shower and saw Elliott sitting on his bed. 

"Hey. My dad said you could sleep in here?" William asked as he walked over to his dresser, wrapped in a towel to get his clothes out.

"Yeah. He said he figured we had shared a bed before and I told him we hadn't done anything besides make out and cuddle."

"You told him that?!"

"Yeah, it was kinda awkward, but I want your folks to trust me, so it is what it is." Elliott replied.

"Okay."

William got his clothes on while Elliott sat on his bed. Then they got in bed and cuddled up next to each other. They lied on their backs while William rested his head on Elliott's chest, Elliott had his arm around William. William was a little tired, but he had something on his mind that he was really curious about.

"Hey E, Can I ask you a question?" William inquired.

"Yeah, Go ahead." Elliott replied.

"Have you ever... Had sex?" 

"Um...No, actually. I almost lost my virginity to this guy that I wasn't even dating, but I knew I wanted to wait for the right person, so I called it off.

"Okay, Follow up question. Do you want to have sex?"

"Yes, but not until you are ready. I can wait as long as you want. I don't want there to be any pressure to have sex or anything I just want to wait until we are both ready. Do you want to? "

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Yeah, I'm not ready either."

"Okay. I'm getting kinda tired. Goodnight. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

They both fell asleep and so did Oliver and Felicity. Then, when they woke up the next morning Oliver made breakfast and Elliott drove home. After he left Oliver and Felicity took William to the bunker. Felicity had some hacking she needed to do in the bunker and Oliver wanted to give William some training. Not so he could go out and Become a vigilante, but enough so he could defend himself if he ever needed it.


End file.
